bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Trug Maskierte
| race = (Quincy) | birthday = March 3 | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = A+ | affiliation = Wandenreich | previous affiliation = Impero Nascosto | position = Sternritter M | epithet = M - "The Mask" | team = Sternritter | partner = | base of operations = Sealed King Palace, Nakayo | spirit weapon = N/A | signature skill = Perfect Disguises | manga debut = The Price of Destiny }} is a male Echt Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, holding the designation "M". Appearance As the masked man, spying on the Impero Nascosto, Trug's physical appearance is obscured by an orange mask, which possess a swirl pattern and only one eye socket. He has black hair with a slight blue tint. His attire consists of all black clothing that covers all traces of his skin; a long-sleeved black shirt, black gloves, long black pants, and black Shinigami tabi. His true appearance isn't that much different; he retains his short black hair, and the reason for his mask's singular eye socket is revealed to be an eye injury, which he keeps covered by part of his black bandanna, which he wears around his head. Additionally, he is revealed to have black eyes (his remaining good eye). He wears a white military jacket, over a black, long-sleeved shirt — a deviation of the normal Sternritter attire. He can also be seen wearing the standard Sternritter cloak whenever traveling. Personality Not much is known of Trug's personality other than that he did not have a high opinion of Muramasa Neikan during his time in the Impero Nascosto. He is also highly authoritative, demanding that he lead the next attack the Impero is involved in. It is hard to know whether this is his true personality, however, as he is one of Yhwach's best spies, and was, at the time he displayed this, spying on Impero Nascosto. Part I Part II Powers & Abilities Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, Trug can absorb Reishi from the air around him, combining it with his own Reiryoku in order to form weapons and use special techniques. : Using Reishi, Trug can change his physical appearance, voice, and even Reiatsu signature to anyone he pleases; even being able to create entirely new identities. Yhwach has noted that even the most simple of his disguises are extremely effective in fooling his targets. * Master Spy: In his masked man disguise, while spying on the Impero Nascosto, he was even able to become Akujin's partner. He appears to be have become very important within the Impero, claiming that he would lead their final attack during the War of the Worlds. He was even able to fool Akujin into thinking he was a member of the Getsueikirite Clan, likely by altering his own Reiatsu.The Price of Destiny Spirit Weapon Quincy: Vollständig : By using his Sanrei Glove, Trug can initiate a tremendous eruption of Reishi, which forms into a Quincy pentagram. Once the column of Reishi shatters, he emerges in Quincy: Vollständig. In this form, his hair and skin turn completely white, and his military vest becomes a long robe. Several spiked protrusions, similar to the collar of a mantle, encircle his head, and a magatama design appears just below it. He also dons a tattered hakama. Two horn-like protrusions now emerge from his forehead, and his Reishi halo takes the form of several black orbs which encircle him. Additionally, his eyes take on a ripple-like pattern to them. * Complete Reishi Dominance: In this form, Trug's absorption of Reishi exponentially increases. Even the environment of Soul Society is unable to withstand the onslaught, as Reishi is literally ripped, at high speeds, from the structures to power his Vollständig. * Reishi Shakujō: His weapon of choice, while in Vollständig, is a made of pure black Reishi. ** Enhanced Heilig Pfeil: In Vollständig, his Heilig Pfeil are exponentially stronger; now able to completely erase any substance they come into contact with, making them highly deadly. * : Trug is one of the Quincy capable of utilizing Sklaverei. This technique uses the most basic Quincy ability — to gather Reishi — in the most powerful way; by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components which make up spiritual based objects, such as those which make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, Trug can assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. When he uses this technique, the spiked protrusions around his neck produce crimson "flames" of Reishi, which then attract Reishi to them. ** Reishi Arms: An ability stemming from his use of Sklaverei, Trug can combined Reishi he absorbs with his own to create Reishi arms, which can reach to almost any length. These arms also seem to be quite strong, being capable of smashing barriers of Kidō, such as Raian Getsueikirite's Shikakuchūjin barrier, which is said to be otherwise unbreakable. There seems to be a limit to the number of arms he can create at a time; that number seems to be six. Like other Spirit Weapons, they can also be used to fire Heilig Pfeil. * : Using the black Reishi that composes his Reishi halo, Trug can create a sword and shield from which to fight. The sword has a unique shape, taking on the form of a , but ending in a point. The weapons produced by this ability seemingly carry the same dangers as his Heilig Pfeil, in that they eradicate all that comes into contact with them. However, there seems to be some limitations that come with using this technique, as he cannot use the Heilig Pfeil or the Heiliges Feuer while controlling the black Reishi. The black Reishi also seems to be harder to maintain than normal Reishi, thus forcing Trug to maintain his Sklaverei to continually balance his black Reishi with normal Reishi. ** Reishi Wings: In order to increase his own speed even further, or allow himself the ability to fly, Trug can shape his black Reishi weapons into two enormous wings of black Reishi. By shaping the ends of these wings into finger-like appendages and use them in a very similar manner to his Reishi "arms", which he uses with his standard Sklaverei. These wings seem to be very durable, able to take on the attacks of a Bankai with ease, and not shatter in the process. This can be attributed to the increased density of the black Reishi, in proportion to the regular Reishi used by a normal Quincy. Trivia * Though he seemed important, while in the Impero Nascosto, few members treated him that way, as Muramasa Neikan would not share vital information with him. * His name is German for forms of deception, with "Trug" being a way, in German, of saying "deceptive", while "Maskierte" being the German word for "mask". * His physical appearance is based on , from the series Naruto. References Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter